creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Camille Primrose
Mila(Real name: Camille Darcy Primrose) is roleplay OC is created by Carol123 aka trinity hayes. Bio Mila is a independent respected fairy who lived in Cottage located in rural area, He doesn't need to be adopted but preferred to be lived on his own. He different from every other boys in the world and often mistaken for a girl because of his long hair, what he like, not having a penis. Personality Mila is kind, cute, delightful, quirky, cheerful, happy, playful, joyful, sweet, respectful, childish, peppy, girly, adventurous, abnormal, outgoing, energetic creature who loved fantasy stuff, flowers, adventuring, music, fairy tales, cute things such as cats, bunnies, kids stuff such as bubbles, girl stuff such as hairclips, hairbows, perfume, nail polish, sleepovers, He has the behavior of a human child or Spongebob. Mila have both ADHD and Autism. He can be very naive, eccentric, mischievous, hyper sometimes and cause hyperactivity sometimes but not too much he can be quite troublemaker. Appearance Mila is known for his cuteness and childish personality. He is an 18 year old fairy creature with banana yellow hair(Later, changed to brunette in 2016), Dark brown eyes(Used to be pebble gray, It turned into marmalade in June 28th. In July 21, 2017 his eyes temporarily turned into sky blue. His eyes now turned into dark brown after he converted his pink eye color into brown color in December 7th), warm skin tone, distinctive light pink wings, rectangler straight body build that look same as a Comedy World male avatar from GoAnimate. He look slightly girly but he is more boyish. He does not grow body hair and facial hair like most young males could grow body hair and facial hair when they got older. Mila age slower than humans. Wardrobe Mila wore pink shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers. Athletic Wear= Milla wore baggy white T shirt, black basketball shorts, grey Michael Jordan sneakers. His hair is tied to ponytail to prevent his hair from blocking his view. Winter Wear= Milla wore pink coat, dark blue jeans, red sneakers, brownish orange bomber hat, He often wear red ice skates with snowflakes for ice skating. he sometimes wear different coats, pants, hats, and boots. Summer Wear= Milla wore red T Shirt, blue shorts, white sandals. He wear different summer clothes Pajamas Wear= Milla wore pink t shirt, purple pj pants. He wore different slippers or pajamas but he mostly wear heart emoji slippers he got for Christmas 2017. Formal Wear= Milla wore black suit with red tie, black formal shoes. Swim Wear= He wore Sukumizu(A japanese swimsuit worn by school students during swimming lessons in Japan), he wore different swimsuit Autumn Wear= He wore orange long sleeved shirt, red pants, red sneakers. He wear different Fall clothes. Undergarments Wear= His Normal Undergarments is Red and white striped tank top, red short gym shorts. His old undergarments is pink sport bra and pink underwear, His V2 undergarments is only yellow undies. He sometimes wear different color undies. Camille rarely wear different clothes. Family Mila is familyless. He doesn't have a family Trinity(Companion/mother figure/caretaker) Girlfriend/Boyfriend: Lilly(ex-girlfriend), starry(formerly), Brittany(current girlfriend) Pet Cat: Pepper Best friends: Harley Dewdrop, Viola Unicorn, Bea Summers, Cookie Millers, others Facts *Milla has autism. *Milla has delayed puberty, He does not develop facial hair and body hair like most guys of his own age already did. *Milla does not make angry face unlike other people. *Milla's mental age is 6. *Milla is inspired by kokiri, tinkerbell, little lulu, Spongebob Sqaurepants, little girl, Shirley Temple, Annie, Erika Dawson, Jazz Jennings, Winnie The Pooh, Snow white. *Milla's previous nickname(cammy) is named after a Street Fighter character. *Milla's real name is Camille. Category:1999 births Category:Male Characters Category:OCS Category:Fairies Category:Fairy Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cute Characters Category:CUTENESS OVERLOAD!!!1! Category:Cute Users Category:Improved characters Category:Adorable Characters